We shall conduct cooperative trials in association with other member institutions of the SEG in order to: 1. Evaluate new chemotherapeutic agents in disseminated neoplastic diseases. 2. Evaluate new modalities of therapy in patients with early cancer; among these: adjuvant chemotherapy trials in breast, head and neck and gastrointestinal cancer. 3. Evaluate combined modality approaches to cancer such as the utilization of chemotherapy and radiotherapy used jointly in patients with lymphoma and breast cancer. 4. Perform Phase I studies where new dosage schedules are studied. 5. Pursue Phase II and III clinical trials following SEG protocols in patients with leukemia, myeloma and other solid tumors. Our previous efforts to study patients with gastrointestinal cancer with a continuous 120 hr. fluorouracil infusion will be continued and combinations of other agents will hopefully be added to the initial combination. We shall also study in a pilot project a combination of 3 chemotherapeutic agents in gastrointestinal cancer (fluorouracil drip, me-CCNU and mitomycin-C. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Velez-Garcia, E., Cabanillas, F., Grillo-Lopez, A.J. Current Status of Chemotherapy of Solid Tumors, Boletin Asociacion Medica de Puerto Rico, 67:7-17, January, 1975. Lozada, J., Grillo-Lopez, A.J., and Velez-Garcia, E. Combination Chemotherapy for Disseminated Carcinoma of the Breast, Boletin Asociacion Medica de Puerto Rico, 67:157-163, June, 1975.